mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 223: Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 46-61
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 46-61" was originally released on October 27, 2014. Description With Griffin in Japan, we've generated yet another Best of collection for you, our beloved family. Also: New live show announcement! Outline Episode 54: Thorwatch 2011 05:03 — ThorWatch 2011 Episode ?? 06:27 — Adult Teen Baby Episode 50: Forever a Whitmore, Nary a Cooper 08:39 — My girlfriend and I have been dating for seven months now, and we enjoy going out to eat every once in a while. The thing is, when we order the food she takes it upon herself to order both her food and my food. At first it was kinda cute, but now it's really starting to bother me. Should I say something to her about it, or is this one of those things I need to let go. -- Flustered in Florida Episode 53: Doctor Jamilton 12:45 — Monthly Observances: Teen CEO Month Episode 47: Sleeve It 17:00 — GriffinSpaceJam.com Episode 51: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 19:55 — Y - Found by Justin McElroy, from Yahoo Answers user Carly, who asks: Where can I hire an ALF impersonator for my Bday Party? I am going all out this year and throwing myself a Bday Party. Im an ALF Fanatic. I bought my three freinds 3 gifts to give me. An ALF lunchbox, an ALF Alarm Clock, and a the ALF rockstar action figure with guitar and poseable arms. All I need is a ALF impersonator. Where can I find this? Episode 50: Forever a Whitford, Nary a Cooper 24:55 — Forever a Whitford, Nary a Cooper Episode 53: Doctor Jamilton 25:30 — Y - Sent in by Cameron Dagle, from Yahoo Answers user Monkey Pot Tree Nut, who asks: Pregnant with twins! Are these good names? I was thinking of cute and fun names for my twins (boy and girl) <3 I am also inspired a lot by celebrities; their children have such unique names. Anyway here goes, starting with girl's name and then boy's name... Jam and Ham Smith Lola and Boba Smith Sami and Sammy Smith Lah and Lee Smith Sugar and Spice Smith Silvia and Silvio Smith Apple and Pear Smith Which pair is your favourite? Thanks! Episode 50: Forever a Whitford, Nary a Cooper 31:14 — Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user ice cream eater, who asks: Should I build a disco playhouse for my kids in my backyard? I've had this idea in the back of my head for awhile, and I'd like a little advice. I myself was a 70s kid, and disco never died in my heart. What if I built a mini Studio 54 in my backyard? I could get a disco ball, a stereo for my old record player and a cocaine vending machine! I'd love to dress my kids up like 70s celebrities like John Travolta, Barbra Streisand, Mick Jagger and such and make them dance and have fun. Should I go through with the idea? What colors should the inside of the disco playhouse be painted? Should the disco playhouse have windows or no windows so its dark inside? What color would you paint the inside of the disco playhouse door? If the disco lights.disco ball is turned on and me and the kids are dancing would it be better to have curtans at the entrance of the disco playhouse to block out outside light or no curtans and close the door?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRgAFtL_5Vs Money Zone 38:20 — MZ - Sponsored by Prosper. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Personal message from Guy and Gordon. Personal message from Dan. Episode 58: Manifest Goodburger 45:00 — Hey, I like this girl, but I'm afraid to ask her out because we haven't spent a lot of time together. However, I'm sure if I wait to long the whole thing might peter out. What should I do? -- Formspring Episode 49: More Power 47:33 — Monthly Observances Episode 48: Math Blaster 51:20 — Y - Sent in by Andrew Binder, from Yahoo Answers user LOL, who asks: Is it normal to be sexually attracted to numbers? I admit, I am gay. But there are nights when I take the algebra book into my room and jack off to the numbers. Number 3 is my favorite, because it's so sexy. Additional Details: I am gay. So I imagine some of the numbers are wearing tank tops and short shorts and calling me "hunny buns". Episode 46: Todd 'N Tony Stew 56:45 — Y - Sent in by Metal Gear Jim, from Yahoo Answers John, who asks: Could i take Tyra Banks? im 5'5" 130lbs and dont workout my gf just said that i wouldnt have a chance against Tyra Episode 56: Wet Hugs 60:17 — Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Yeti Education Committee, who asks: Do you think it is possible for Yeti to accept JesusChrist as their savior or does God not want yeti in heaven? Assume the Yeti speaks English, the language of Jesus. Episode 57: Batman: Generations 66:00 — Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user «Šäràh»™, who asks: Is my "We didn't start the fire" continuation decent? I know it's not good and some parts don't flow well. But that's okay. It's supposed to be 1990-2009. I don't know a lot about the 1990's, so there's a little lack of that. Middle East, CSI, Twin Towers, Wi-fi Ebay, Dan Brown, Sarah Palin Global warming, Madonna, internet, marijuana Obama, Titanic, Harry Potter, Organic Steroids, animation, cell hpones, immigration Facebook, Walmart, Google, modern art E coli, bird flu, Michael Jackson, who knew> Hans Zimmer, Green Day, Guantanamo Bay Episode 60: Discretion for Miles 71:20 — Y - Sent in by Ausmain Marico, from Yahoo Answers user Rebecca Rose, who asks: What would you consider to be personality traits of an ideal stallion? Episode 55: Spaghettageddon 79:50 — Intro 81:01 - I'm a lesbian and I recently cut my hair, but now I'm having second thoughts. Before, it was all the way down to my waist, and now it's a men's style cut, although still long enough to show my lovely curls. I think it looks cute. It's very well maintained, and it seems to be net positive with the ladies, but I've noticed the strangers are ruder to me. Should I stick it out and get used to getting perceived differently by people, or grow my hair long and lovely again so as to fly under the gay-dar and avoid the occasionally embarrassing mistake about my gender. -- Fan From The Post-Lesbian Apocalypse 84:25 — Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user The Real Marty Janetti, who asks: How can I convince my girlfriend to dress up like Violet Beauregarde from Willy Wonka? I am in love with two ladies; My sweet little BlooBerry (aka my g-friend) and Violet Beauregarde from Willy Wonka. I think it's so sexy the when Violet inflates into a sphere and would love to see ma'lady do the same. How can I connivence her this would be both fun and sexy LOL. She doesn't realize it yet, but her nickname comes from my Number 1 screen crush. I bought the costume last week and am fighting up the courage to ask her. PLEASE ANY SUGESTIONS!!!! PS Not like in the new crappy Johny Depp Charlie and the Chocalte Factory. That CGI looked horrible! ONLY MEL STUART'S VERISON!!!! 88:30 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Throwing Shade, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Judge John Hodgman, Jordan Jesse Go, Bullseye, The Goosedown, Lady To Lady, One Bad Mother, Destination DIY, Baby Geniuses, The Flop House 95:01 - Travis makes a giant closing fart sound References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best